1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable LED lens and a lamp with the same, and more particularly to an adjustable LED lens that is able to adjust a light distribution angle and an illumination range, and an adjustable LED lamp having a holder with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A glowing angle of an LED is narrower than that of a conventional light source, so the LED is suitable for a light source of unidirectional light such as a flashlight and a searchlight. Due to the above-mentioned feature, the LED is not suitable for a light source of a full solid angle light that radially glows.
In order to apply the LED on a wide-angle light, a spherical lampshade is designed. The spherical lampshade is mounted on a holder with the LED and has a concave circular light incident surface and a convex circular light-emitting surface. The concave circular light incident surface and the convex circular light-emitting surface scatter light to increase an angle of a light irradiating out.
The spherical lampshade increases the angle of the light irradiating out, but the light irradiating out still concentrates below the spherical lampshade. Therefore, there is usually not enough luminance for a ceiling, such that an irradiating range is narrow and the glare index increases.